Love Like You
by Koalefant
Summary: The story of Rose Quartz' and Greg's marriage. The other Crystal Gems couldn't be happier for their leader.. However, a certain blue-eyed gem isn't taking it so well at first. While the big day approaches fast, everyone has some preparation to take care of. (Greg X Rose Quartz) (Ruby X Sapphire to a small extent) (Two part story)


**Author's notes (please read):**

 **So this isn't exactly a one shot, but it's not really a multi chapter story either. It'll have two chapters. Also, this is NOT a RoseXPearl fic. Pearl's crush on Rose is defiantly a large part of the story (this chapter especially) but Rose does not end up with Pearl. This is a GregXRose fic, and don't you forget it.**

 **Anyways, keep in mind that as of August, we don't really know the personality of Rose, Ruby, and Sapphire, so I'm just going by what we already know.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Steven Universe or any of the characters.**

* * *

The night that Greg proposed to Rose was one that no one would soon forget. Many may find it hard to believe that two beings (literally from different worlds) have found peace in the form of love. Ruby and Sapphire have proven that opposites attract, but even Garnet didn't expect things to turn out this way. On one hand, there was the brilliant Rose Quartz. Proud leader of the crystal gems, she was brave, passionate, selfless, and stunningly beautiful. On the other hand, there was Greg Universe. A washed up singer that quit his career to be in the presence of Rose. No matter how strange a pair the two were, no one could deny that their bond was a strong one.

So on the day that the two decided to spend the rest of their lives together (well, the rest of Greg's life,) was truly a day of amazement. The pair of lovers were ecstatic. Amethyst and Garnet especially were more than happy for the couple... Pearl however, was in denial.

Throughout almost the entire planning process for the wedding, the blue-eyed gem kept telling herself that _Greg was a phase. Phases pass. Rose would soon realize how ridiculous this was and drop the wedding._

That never happened...

The time came where it was only weeks before the ceremony. Almost everything was planned and ready. Garnet had unfused, it was a special occasion after all. Amethyst could hardly contain her excitement. As expected, Pearl was gloomy. She wasn't even mad or offended, just sad. However, she didn't seem to stop everyone from getting ready in their own ways.

Rose Quartz was holding a large box in her hands as she stepped into the temple to be met by her closest companions.

"Welcome back!" Ruby greeted.

"What's up?!" Amethyst shouted.

"Hello." Sapphire said, monotone as usual.

"...hey.." Pearl mumbled inaudibly

The Crystal Gems looked to Pearl and exchanged worried glances with each other before turning their attention back to Rose.

"Did you pick out a nice dress?" Ruby asked. The fiery gem wasn't into dresses, but she thought it would be polite to ask. "I did." Rose said with a smile as she gestured towards the box. "Did you pick out a better husband?" The purple gem teased. The leader of corse, knew she was joking. She had lived with her long enough to learn her sense of humor. "Oh, knock that off." She replied, giggling and placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, how has everyone been doing to prepare for the wedding?" The pink gem asked, changing the subject in the process. The short blue gem stepped forward. "Well, it took me and Ruby a week to learn how to dance without fusing, and another week to convince Ruby to wear a dress." Sapphire said, mumbling the last part. Amethyst soon raised her hand as if to be called on by a teacher, but immediately began talking. "It took me about 17 days to learn human manners!" She said sounding quite proud of herself. Rose praised the three short gems for their progress before turning her attention to the tallest one.

The pink gem's eyes widened to see Pearl, refusing eye contact and twiddling her thumbs. "Well.." Pearl said before a brief pause. "It took me over a month to get over the fact that you're getting married." She said, half mumbling. Rose was clearly in distress by this.

The leader faced back to the rest of her crew once more. "How about you all go check on Mr. Universe for me?" She requested. Rose never demanded anything. However, the Crystal Gems were always loyal to her. Sapphire took Ruby by the hand and they were off to find Rose's fiancé, Amethyst's cat form following behind them.

The white gem sighed and was on her way to go with them, but was stopped when a gentle hand took her shoulder and spun her around. Now that Pearl was facing Rose, the larger gem pulled her in for a tight, but not constricting hug. The thin figure couldn't help but to put her arms around her as well.

Rose Quartz waited for the shorter gems to be out of sight before she broke away from Pearl, who would have gladly kept it going if she could. As the two began to separate from the embrace, the pink gem kept her hands on Pearl's shoulders, and stared into her sky blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" The motherly gem asked in a very concerned voice. Pearl responded only by fixating her eyes on the ground. "Pearl, are you okay?" Rose asked again after a moment of silence. Pearl sighed and pathetically looked back up to her leader's sparkling eyes. "I'm fine." She said, cloaking herself with a fake smile that an infant could see through. "You're not fine." Rose said, the sorrow in her voice being very audible.

Another moment of silence swept by. "I don't know why you're upset, but I want to help you. Please tell why." Rose spoke gently. She had been aware of how stressed out Pearl had been feeling ever since she got engaged. Every time she would ask about it, the thin gem just shrugged it off. This time, however, Rose Quartz was determined to settle the problem. "Did I do something wrong?" The pink gem asked.

 _More silence…_

"Pearl, please give me something!" Rose pleaded. Pearl bit her lip and a short, quick sigh escaped her mouth. "Rose... I like you..." The blue eyed gem started. "I need you. You're the reason that I'm on this team, you're my reason to live in the first place... Every time I defeated a Homeworld soldier, I did it for you. Every time _I_ was defeated, it was because I was fighting for you... _I love you..."_ Pearl blurted out, only taking breaks to breath.

 _Silence…_

"I know you don't feel the same. I know I can't make you feel the same, but that's just how I am. I'm sorry for being such a downer when I should be happy for you. I just-" Pearl didn't even get to finish what she was saying before Rose pulled her in for another squeeze of a hug. "Pearl.. I had no idea..." The pink gem said with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry for being so blind and selfish, I should have been thinking about how this would effect everyone else! I'm so sorry!" Rose said, almost whimpering.

The blue-eyed gem pulled away from the hug and sighed as she looked at her leader. "You really love him, don't you?" Pearl said, looking Rose Quartz in the eye. "I do.." She responded, intertwining her fingers. "Well then, you have nothing to be sorry about." Pearl spoke in a comforting voice. "You both really love each other. So who would I be to stand in the way of that?" She continued, a genuine smile on her face.

The pink gem smiled as well and pulled her much smaller friend in for one more hug.

"Thank you so much..." She cooed.

"Just don't go anywhere." Was the response she received.

* * *

 **So feel free to review if you'd like. There weren't a ton of fluffies in this chapter, but just wait for part two ;)**

 **There may or may not be RubyXSapphire fluffies in part two, still deciding.**

 **Also, this was a collab with my sister, so credit to her I guess.**


End file.
